Hermione Granger and The Post-War Complications
by Tasharella
Summary: Hermione and the rest of the gang (including the twins) are going back for their seventh year at Hogwarts. She is going to have a year of torment much like the last seven years of her life, but this year is the year that just might kill her. Mystery, Romance, Death, Time Warp, Parenting Class, and Zombies included.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello. I've decided to abandon my other story and begin this one. I like the concept of Hogwarts Parenting Classes. Now this is a different parenting story than from what you have already seen. I guarantee it. This is a story in itself, but it also serves as a prequel for my next story. I enjoy constructive criticism and I will take advice where I see fit. I will take some suggestions for pairing you would like to see. Thank you for reading. If you enjoy the story, please Review. NOW IF YOU DIDN'T READ ANYTHING ELSE, READ THIS: This story will begin a bit slowly but it is necessary to get the story rolling. Thanks again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.**

**Chapter One: The Burrow**

It was a busy, bustling morning at "The Burrow", and everyone was absolutely joyful. The trios final year at Hogwarts was quickly approaching. The trio and Ginny were awaited their letters with Fred, and George in silence in the living room. Finally with the threat of Voldemort gone, this school year could not be going in a better direction. Hogwarts had been rebuilt with everyone's help and the school year would be able to resume a new school year a mere 3 months or so after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone sat comfortably in the living room. Harry sat on the loveseat with Ginny on his lap. Hermione sat to the left of them in an armchair that was straight across from Ron. George leaned against the loveseat arm next to Harry and Fred leaned on the opposite side, near Hermione.

**FRED**

I watched Ron in terror as he devoured whole pumpkin pasties. Hermione shot him a disgusted look. "Ronald!" She scolded. Harry and Ginny tried to suppress their laughter by covering their mouths. "Mum!" Ron whined, as he swallowed down a chocolate frog. Mum appeared in the doorway, mixing a bowl of cake mix by hand. "Yes, dear." She asked, not entirely paying attention to him. "Must we go back?" He complained. Mum gave him a stern look, and she didn't justify him with an answer, and she went back to the kitchen. George and I shared a knowing smile. "Georgie. I think now would be the proper time to…" George nods, and he takes a seat next to Ron. "I think you're right, Freddie." The rest of the gang is staring at us amused, and I wink at Hermione. I move to Ron's other side. "I always am, Gred." Ron freezes between us, and he drops his pastie onto his lap. I distract Ickkle Ronnikins as George takes a sticker out of his pocket. "OH MERLIN. SEVERUS SNAPE IS NAKED!" I yell and point out of the window. Ron and the others look outside frantically, and George slaps the sticker onto his arm. Ron's clothes quickly transform into a red mini dress with white high heels. Hermione stares at Ron with wide eyes. Harry and Ginny burst into laughter. George and I stand up and we take a bow. Ron looks down at himself and he squeals. "We figured that if you whined like a bird, you may as well look like one." George and I say in unison. Ron glared at us and he was about to take off the dress. "Wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned. George nodded. "Not unless you want to wear that dress for the rest of the week. The spell should wear off in about an hour or so." We both explained in perfect rhythm. George and I both sit back down next to Ron, who has turned an apple red. I glance at Hermione, and she is smiling like mad. She shook her head. George sent me a wink, and I gave him a pointed stare. We both burst into laughter, and the gang stares at us oddly. "Care to Share?" Ginny probes, furrowing her brow. George and I shake our head vigorously indicating 'no'. Suddenly a small squeak fills the room, and Hermione zooms into the kitchen. "Uh-oh." She says as she comes back into the room. "What?" Harry asks, curiously. Hermione handed out the letters and then she did the unexpected. She handed one each to George and I. "What's this?" I open my letter and begin to skim its contents, and George begins to read.

Dear Mister Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your education. This invitation is non-negtioateble. Below you will notice a list of supplies you will need for school. We await your arrival on the 1st.

Signed,

HeadMistress Minerva McGonagall

As soon as George finished reading his letter, he ran to the fireplace and he tossed it into the burning embers. The letter burst into flames. "You can burn that paper George, but you still have to show." Harry warned darkly, and he scooted out from under Ginny to sit next to her. I began to feel nauseated. School? After two years they are actually making us to return? Bollocks. Apparently George had felt the same way because his face practically always mirrored my own, and his was filled with disgust. "Bloody Hell." We spoke in unison. Hermione, however, seemed to be the only one actually happy about this interesting new fact. She was bouncing her legs up and down. "Finally! The whole gang brought back to Hogwarts to finish their last year together." She squealed in delight. Mum popped her head into the living room. "What's that deari… Ronald, What in Merlin's name are you wearing?!" Mum exclaimed, her face filled with concern and surprise. I chuckled to myself, when Ron ratted us out. Mum took George and I by an ear, and pulled us to her. "Mum, be careful! I've only got one ear left!" George yelled. "What did I tell you boys about doing your experiments on your brother?" She scolded. George shrugged and I shook my head no. Mum sighed, and continued with her previous train of thought. "Well Hermione, dear, what were you saying?" She was drying a cake tin with a dish towel. Mum would be so estatic about this 'wonderful' news. Hermione jumped up from her seat and she ran to us. "Fred and George are finishing their last year at Hogwarts!" She laughed, merrily. Mum's eyes opened up wide, and she let out an approving squeal. Mum hugged us both and she ran off to go tell our Dad. George collapsed dramatically onto Ronald causing him to spit out his food onto the floor. "Serves you both right!" Gin yelled in triumph before retreating up to her room to pack her things. I followed George's lead, but I decided to upstage him slightly. I fainted, and I collapsed into a heap on the ground. Hermione gasped, and she knelt down next to me. Harry just shrugged, and he decided to follow Ginny up to her room. "Fred?" Hermione whispered quietly, leaning over me. I was unaware of that fact until a verry worried George exclaimed. "Our shop!", and the back of my head connected with her nose as I sat up in alarm. Hermione's nose immeadiately began to gush out blood, and Ron began to turn a sickly green. "I'm about to be sick." He said on the verge of dry-heaving. Ronald ran up the stairs to the bathroom with his red dress sparkling after him. My gut began to clench up. I was worried. "Hermione! Are you okay?" I asked, as I touched her elbow. Hermione hit my arm with the back of her free hand. "Oh, Fred!" She exclaimed in anger. George, however, sprang into action, and he retrieved paper towel from the kitchen. Hermione touched her nose with her wand. "Epipskey." She mumbled, and the bleeding stopped. Although the blood remained on her face. Hermione took the tissues from George and she gave him a small smile. George winked at her, and he turned to me. "I'm going to find a person to take care of our shop while we're gone." He explained, and with a crack he was gone. I was furious. Every single bird that I had taken a fancy to was one that George had fancied as well. He winked at her! I was jealous. And rightly so. George knew my feelings for Hermione. I mentally sighed. I knew I was overreacting and I silenced my visious thoughts. I took the tissues from her, and I helped her clean off her face. "There we are, love. All better." I smiled, and she nodded. "Thank you Fred." Merlin's underpants… She was flawless. Even after our accident, I found her to be gorgeous. Not only was I attracted to her beauty, but her intelligence amazed me. Hermione backs away from me suddenly with a beaming smile on her face. "Guess who received the position of Head Girl?" She sang, and she held out her arms. My jaw drops. I had certainly been expecting her to become Head Girl, but what amazed me was that Hermione had smiled. She actually smiled a genuine smile. Those were hard to come by since the war. "Gods, Hermione!" is all I can think to say. I pick her up and I twirl her around. "I'm so proud of you!" Hermione pats me on the back awkwardly, and I put her back down. "I've got to tell the others." With that she bounds up the stairs to her best friends.

I slump into an armchair, and I run my hand through my hair. Me going back to school? Bloody ridiculous. I straighten out my dark blue jeans, and slouch down. 'But it means more time with Mione.' A small voice whispered into my ear. I was going to impress that bird this year. A sly grin formed on my face. Even if it killed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey. Today is officially day two since my last update. It's also chapter two. Coincidence? I know not. I may do that with every chapter. I haven't decided. I already have through chapter 7 finished and I'm working on chapter 8 now. I don't have much typed. Although this chapter will be relatively short. The chapters will get longer as time wears on. I will be doing chapters through many points of views. If you like it, review or follow. I'll get the message either way. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Apple, or The Beatles. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.**

**Chapter Two: The Beatles and Malfoy**

Hermione

"Platform 9¾!" Ginny sang as we reached the sign in King's Cross. I grinned at her, and we both squealed. "I can't believe all of you are going to be in my year!" Ginny yelled with a certain happiness laced into her voice. Harry and I shared a look, and the twins halted. "No bloody way am I going back!" Fred spoke, defiantly. Molly pushed them both forward. "No way in heck are you staying." She demanded, and the twins looked positively downtrodden. "But, Mum!" Ron whined. Molly gave her boys a pointed glare. "Alright." She said, seemingly giving in. I stared at her in awe. "Mum… you can't be serious." Ginny wheeled around to face her mother. Molly gave Ginny and I a wink, and she continued. "Yes, your father is taking some time off, and we will be spending most of our time together in our bedroom anyways." Before Molly could finish the word, the Weasley gang ran for their lives through to the platform. Harry and I looked at each other in horror. Molly chuckles to herself. "Well, that's how your girlfriend was born." She nudges Harry in the side and winks. Harry's eyes grow wide, and he retreats after his girlfriend. Molly surrounds me with a bear hug. "Good bye dear. You take care." She says quietly, giving me a squeeze. As I'm running full force into the platform, I hear her add. "And keep an eye on my Ginny!"

The train is crowded as per usual, and I make my way to the Head's compartment. The compartment is empty, and I leave the door open. This year will be Hogwarts busiest year. I curl up on the seat to the right, and I pull out a book. Hogwarts: A History First edition. I had already given the prefects their duties, and now I could relax. I take out my I-pod, and I put The Beatles on shuffle. I smirked to myself. Right before 'The Battle at Hogwarts' I had perfected the time turner. It was the one good thing I decided to 'borrow' from Gringotts. I had broken it soon after landing on the ground. That time turner was also the reason I was able to save so many people during the battle. I am not only revered as the brightest witch of her age, or one third of the golden trio. Some call me their 'Guardian Angel'. That had been deemed by Fred Weasley. Thanks to a few tweaks I could now go into the future, and I decided to pick up one of those I-pods from a weird-looking boy refered to as a 'Hipster'. Whatever that was. I shook my head at that thought, and I dismissed it. Instead, I found myself wondering where the head boy was. He was supposed to be in the compartment with me. I close my book and I look outside. The trees passing by seem almost timeless. Though the forest holds hard times for me. I am thankful for it. Harry and I learned that when the going gets tough; Ronald gets going. We've been great friends since our 'Big Kiss'. I laughed to myself. That day I had been kissed involuntarily a lot. Suddenly a figure slid in through the door, and the boy with the platinum eyes closed it behind him. My mouth dropped open; the boy ignored me, and he huffed into his seat. He looked rough. His usually tidy hair had been ruffled, and his clothes were disheveled. "What are you looking at, Granger?" He snapped. Then the puzzle pieces formed together in my mind. "Malfoy... did you get into a fist fight?" I asked, awestruck. He rolled his eyes at me, and he pulled out a book on Quiddich. We ignored each other for as long as we could muster, Malfoy made a disgusted face. "Dear Prudence? You've got to be kidding me. Muggles are so simplistic." He remarked. I grabbed my I-pod and quickly turned off the music. "Are you bloody mental, ferret? Dear Prudence is a beautiful song, and in no way is it simplistic." Malfoy smirked at my use of a swear; I simply snorted at him, and I brought my legs to my chest. "I have changed since the war, you know." He whispered. I froze, and I couldn't decide whether or not to believe him. "I will believe it when I see it." I stated blatantly. The silence after that was so loud it felt like it could cut steel. "What was that music box you had?" He asked, scooching himself forward. I glared at him. "Obviously none of your concern." I turned my back to him. "Have it your way then, Granger." He began, standing up. "I did come to make amends with you since we will be living together, but it appears as if you will be quite content with remaining as we are to each other." And with that, he winked at me, and Draco Malfoy swaggered out of the compartment. I sat there in complete and utter awe.

I had just rekindled an unintentional war with Draco Malfoy. Over an I-pod and The Beatles. I shook my head at the absurdity. The train was nearing the station. I could feel it. I straightened my robes out, and I carefully checked my compartment for anything I may have dropped. With everything checked and double checked, I stood in the doorway of my compartment, and I waited. A feeling of fear overtook me. Hogwarts. A place of birth. The birth of new lives. A place of death. When so many had been pronounced dead, and whom had died had crushed me. When I walk into Hogwarts on whose blood will I step on. On whose final resting place will I stand. My heart sunk in my chest. So many had died... I should have saved more. Those lives that were ripped from us. I held back my tears. I had to be strong for the other students. The rest of my classmates. I decide to sit down, close by the compartment doorway. Red flashes before my eyes, and I scream out as loud as I can.

Then it all goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is probably my favorite beginnings to any chapter. I must admit when I wrote this, I had no idea where I was going with it. I probably didn't really know until chapter four or five. These characters kind of just controlled themselves. I wrote this in a composition notebook, and I'm editing as I go. There are really deep things that go on in chapters 8-10, and I just need a break before I depress myself. Well, as per usual. If you really like it or really hate it, review. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just saying.**

**Chapter Three: Tomato Sauce and Suggestive Manners**

Hermione

When I first regain consciousness, I'm moving. Fast. I keep my eyes shut, and I try to gage what level of danger I am in. I am horizontal; my hair is hanging down as are my legs. Someone is carrying me, I deduce. I inhale silently, and I take in the smells around me. I smell leather, muggle cologne (must be a half-blood or a muggle born), and something… burned? The arms around me are strong and are secure in a comforting, non-threatening way. I peek open one eye, and my conclusions were correct. Seamus Finnigan was carrying me into Hogwarts. Running rather. "Seamus?" I question, warily. He looks down at me in shock, his electric blue eyes wide, and he nearly drops me. "Mione?" He whispers, and he stops abruptly. We are literally meters from the Infirmary. He hugs me to him, and he almost bursts into tears. "You saved me mum. I saw you laying there and I almost died of fear." He tries to hold back the tears, and he fails. A hot, wet tear manages to reach my face, and I pull him back into a hug. "You looked… dead. I saw you, ran to a carriage, and I brought you here." He managed to choke out. I stared at him in… awe, shock, horror, admiration? I couldn't decide which, and I bit my bottom lip. Someone almost killed me. "When I saw the blood." He whimpered, and I started. "Blood?" I asked, incredulously. "On your stomach." He said, wide eyed. I looked at my abdomen in horror. Then a wave of relief washed over me, and I laughed. "Seamus!" He looked at me like I had completely gone nutter. "It's tomato sauce!" I explain, in between fits of laughter. Seamus looked dumbfounded, he hugs me again. "Yes!" He yells. He stands up and he swings me around. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He chants, and he pulls me into yet another hug. Now, out of context. This would be weird. A muscular man, prone to setting himself on fire, swinging around the brightest witch of our age with tomato sauce on her shirt and him screaming 'Yes' in a very suggestive manner.

I managed (somehow) to convince Seamus that I didn't need to go to the infirmary, and together we walked to the Great Hall. The sorting had just been completed, and the sorting hat (that almost looked brand new) was being whisked away. The new Head Master or Mistress rather stood at the podium in the front of the hall. I quickly took my seat at the Gryffindor table with Seamus sitting down on my right. Head Mistress McGonagall held out one hand, and we immediately silenced. Harry elbowed me in the side, and I glared at him. He shot me a pointed glare, and I snorted. McGonagall gazed upon all of us. "Good Evening." She began carefully, he eyes sparkling. "Welcome to each of you. I know some of you are a bit angry for your having to return. It was not the school's decision, nor was it your own. The Ministry has required that all of you must finish your schooling if you are under 25 years of age." The twins interrupted her with a series of boos. McGonagall ignored them and she continued on. "Also implemented by the ministry are two new classes. Both are required, and have already been put on the 7th years timetables. Semester one will be Home and Parenting. Semester Two will be Defense and Survival Against the Elements. Both classes will be taught by me, Professor Snape, and our newest edition, Professor Wood." A few of the younger years giggled. "In closing, we hope to have an excellent year, and enjoy your meal." McGonagall beamed at the students, and when she snapped her fingers, mountains of food appeared on the table. The first and second years gasped in amazement. I was fuming. Ginny, whom sat by Ron across the table laughed. "Well, she picked up Dumbledore's old trick quite nicely. My ears were burning, and I could tell they had reddened. Harry glanced at me, and he sighed. "3, 2, 1." He counted down, and I burst out. "Home and Parenting?!" I go to a school for witch craft, and they're going to teach us _home economics_?" I snort, and I throw my hands into the air. Ron and Harry share a look, and then they begin to pile food onto their plates. Ginny guffaws at my rage, and I snort again. "Come on, Mione." Seamus says gently, and he nudges me in the side. "It can't be too bad… We'll learn some spells hopefully." He prodded me in the side with his finger. My anger quickly subsided, and although I was still angry I had calmed quite a bit. "We better." I state, curtly. Finnigan dug into his food, and Ginny took the chance to wink at me, and point at Seamus. I rolled my eyes at her, and began to eat as well. Harry stared at me oddly, and Ron stopped eating much to everyone's surprise. "What?" I snap at them, and they turn away quickly. Seamus is called away by Dean (whose crush on Padma had grown considerably). After I eat, I find myself approaching the Professor's table. Oliver or… Professor Wood rather, looks overwhelmed already, and classes haven't even begun. I manage to shoot him a small smile, and he sends me a warm one. "Miss Granger." I stand in front of the table. "Hello. You are the new head of Gryffindor, am I correct?" I assumed, and he nods at me. "Aye, Miss Granger." He replies, not taking his beautiful brown eyes off of my own. "Well, I was wondering why I didn't get any directions to the Head's dormitories." I asked as polite as I could. I had been worrying about this since the day I received the letter. He scrunched his bushy brows in concentration. "Well, Las-Miss Granger, because of the new required class this semester, you will not be staying in the Head's dorm until next semester. Unfortunately. For the tonight you will stay in Gryffindor tower until further instruction." Oliver Wood reached over and he touched my arm. "Hermione, it goes with the lesson plans. No worries, Lass." He whispered to me, and he gave me a wink. Oliver Wood could be charming, and a very comforting person when he wanted to be.

MINERVA

I watched as Miss Granger approached the Head table. It would not be long before she was up here with us. I assumed that Miss Granger would come talk to myself, Professor Lupin or even Snape. The young lady seemed to have another intended. I watched the interaction in a most dubious manner. "Reamus." I whisper, almost wincing at the harshness of my voice. Remus looked at me with his mouth filled with chicken. He swallows hard, and he nods at me. "Yes, Minerva?" I produce a thin smile. "Look at Oliver and Granger." He looks over and he smiles a wolfish grin. "Ah. I see we have a match to go against Albus' plan. What should we do?" Lupin asks, and I sit up straighter in my seat. "What about that odd number of students we have in Home and Parenting?" Flitwick suggests, brilliantly. "Perfect." I simply say, and a man with the darkest aura in the room replies to me. "Obviously." Snape states in his usual monotonous drawl.

FRED

First, Hermione walks into the Great Hall with Seamus Finnigan. Okay. It's whatever. I mean what do I care? Then, she goes up to talk with Oliver, and they flirt together. The heat radiating off of my body from anger could give the sun a run for its galleons. I eat my food quickly and as I leave George sends me a sympathetic look. I can't believe her! She saved my life. We kissed. I ment to show her my feelings for the first time. Feelings that I didn't even know existed until I kissed her. My guardian angel, I called her. It felt like she didn't even know I existed.

SEAMUS

I'm confused. So bloody confused. Hermione has always been a friend of mine. Barely that even. Now she's all I think about. Dean called me away from her so he and I can talk about his new undying love for Padma. I watch her as she talks with Potter, and Weasley. She seems so happy. I want that. I want to be the one making her laugh. The one beaming brightly next to her as she bites her lip out of nervousness. The way she does around Fred. Do I love her? I'm confused, and Dean rattles on about Padma's hair… or teeth. I can't remember. Then I see her get up. Her brunette hair swishing back and forth as she raises herself up. My heart beats a little faster. Why? Hermione approaches me, it seems. I stare at her. She is… so beautiful. Suddenly, I feel as if I need her in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I actually like this chapter. This chapter is all Hermione. I really like a lot of Hermione's pairings, so I'm not partial to any particular one. I really like Fremione and Dramione shipping. I've recently gotten acquainted with Barty Crouch Jr. and Hermione pairings, and Oliver Wood pairings. I must say I like the former quite a bit, but all that I did read on here were not written very well. So as per usual, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Me own Harry Potter? No.**

**Harry Potter own me? Yeah.**

**Chapter Four: The Nightmare and Professor Wood**

HERMIONE

The Gryffindor Common room was warm as per usual, and vacant which was brilliant. I sat in my chair to relax and await my mates. I sighed, in content. It felt good to be back. Suddenly, I feel that familiar tug of sleepiness, and I may give in for a few minutes. Maybe.

I awake in a room. One of familiar consequences, and I recognize it straight away. Malfoy Manor. Pain shoots through my body during my realization. But it isn't Bellatrix that's preforming the crutatious curse. It's a person draped in a dark black hood. His face is blurred. I can hardly see him through my tears. All of my bones feel as if they're breaking simultaneously. I scream in pure agony. The figure straddles me, and I have a clearer view of his face. It's Draco, and he begins to chant, "Mud blood. Mud Blood. Mud blood." In a harsh tone. I clench my eyes and I try to shut out the pain. "Mud blood." He releases the curse, and he holds my arms down. His face begins to take on snake-like features. "I've changed." He whispers into my ear. I struggle against him, and I turn away my head. "No!" I scream in his face. He has changed. His face resembles that of Voldemort. I scream, but this time in horror.

"Mione!" Someone says in urgency. It's Ronald. "Quick! Get Oliver!" Ginny demands at someone else. I sit up and embarrassment floods over me. I notice I'm being held. Seamus, once again, is holding me in his arms. I practically jump out of his arms, and I straighten my robes. I do not need to be babied over something as simple as a nightmare. I hear hurried footsteps resounding out in the corridor. I glance at my muggle wristwatch. It's nearing 11 p.m. The portrait swings open, and Professor Wood bursts through. "Granger." He speaks, his voice laced with worry. I move to go to him, and my vision goes black. I reach out for something, and I hold on tight until my vision returns. "Yes, Professor?" I ask, releasing my hold. "Come with me." Professor Wood takes my hand and he pulls me into the corridor. I rush after him, and suddenly we stop at a different painting. Oliver mumbles something, and the portrait swings open. We are in the Gryffindor Head's Office. My heart begins to race. I've read about this room so many times in my first year. The office is covered from top to bottom in red and gold. The maroon curtains sweep down over long goblin-made glass windows with gold framing. In front of the window sat Oliver Wood's mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a rather large golden chair with red padding. The walls were left untouched, and remained a cold stony gray. Over this gray that I loathed to touch were posters of Oliver in his Quiddich days. On the opposite ends of the desk were two large golden doors. The left one led to Oliver's sleeping quarters. The other one, I didn't know. It was new. To the left of the entrance sat a large White loveseat that seemed to be out of place. Oliver sat me down onto the loveseat, and he performed a few spells on me to check my health. "Nightmare?" He asked, a hint of affection in his voice. I nodded. "Yeah." Oliver did not respond. He went to his desk, and he pulls open the bottom drawer. He put a finger to his mouth, and he contemplated something. He shook his head, and he briskly handed the large bottle to me. "Here, take a drop of this an hour before you sleep." I took the vial from him, and I stood up to leave. My feet would not remove themselves from the floor. "Thank-you, Oliver-er-Professor Wood." I gave him a small smile, yet I found that my feet were still bound to the floor. "Not a problem, Miss Granger." He waved his hand at me, but he made no move for the door on the left. We stood in absolute silence for a moment. "Hermione, You can call me Oliver in private if you like." Professor Wood offered as he sat down into his office chair. What I ment to say was 'No, it is not proper for a student to be calling a teacher by their first name.' But what I think I said was, "Of course, Oliver." We grinned like idiots for a few minutes. "So…" I said, awkwardly. "How did you get into teaching?" I was actually rather curious as to why. He propped his feet up on the desk, and he leaned back. "Well, I was in Quiddich playing for the Chuddley Cannons, but I received an injury summer before last, and they replaced me. I sulked for a while. But then the thought of teaching just sort of fell into my head on a train ride to London. This is my very first year teaching, and I only took a course on what I'm teaching last summer." Oliver Wood explained this in the best detail he could. "So you're a teacher as well as a student this year?" I ask furrowing my brow. He nods. "For this semester at least. Next semester, it will be all me." I sat back down on the loveseat. "But aren't you teaching Defense and Survival Against the Elements next semester?" I bit my lip. He rights himself in his chair and he plants his feet on the carpet. "Well, er. No. That will be team-taught by professors Snape, and Lupin." He admitted. "Just after dinner tonight, Minerva decided it would be best if I taught the first years how to fly since Madam Hooch has retired so suddenly." I nodded once more. I stood up and I found my feet had released themselves. "My goodness. It's nearing 1:30 a.m. I do apologize, Oliver, but I must be getting to bed." I hurried to the portrait, and I leaped out. "Thanks again!" I called to him. When I re-entered the Gryffindor Common Room I had not been surprised to see Seamus asleep on the couch with his head hanging back. I touched his shoulder. "Seamus," I whisper. He stirs, furrows his brow, and then he relaxes his face. "Seamus." I whisper a little louder. This wakes him, and he jolts straight up with his wand at the ready. I cry out and step back with my eyes widened. He's shocked at himself, and he thrusts his wand into his pocket. "Oi!" He says. "Mione, I could have killed you!" I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry." I say lightly. Something I have realized is that not only I am a survivor of a great war. Others have been effected as well. Harry especially. He sleeps with wards on his four poster bed, and with his wand under his pillow. Seamus rushes forth, and he pulls me into yet another hug. He's become quite the hugger as of late. I hug him for a moment, and when we release he turns a deep crimsion. Why? Has he always done that? "Are you angry with me?" I blurt out. The only time I have ever seen a person turn red is when I have seen a Weasley mad. "Nay, Hermione. Not even close." He chuckles. With that he heads up to his room. I'm puzzled. What did I do wrong then? I shrug it off and I head up to bed myself. I take a drop of the vial that Oliver gave me, and within the hour I am knocked into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, hey. This has been a really long chapter to type and I am pretty slow. I have all the way to chapter 12 written so far. This is where the substance lies. This is it. This is the big chapter that starts our long and difficult adventure. I have several plot lines going in this story in later chapters. How do you feel about Fred and Ron? Do you feel that JKR made the right choice in killing off Fred and pairing Hermione with Ron, or do you feel that she should have done the opposite? **

**Disclaimer: Me own Harry Potter? No.**

**Harry Potter own me? Yeah.**

**Chapter Five: The Pairing**

MINERVA

I sit at my desk, coffee cup in one hand, lemon drops in the other. My smile remains hidden under my scowl. My plan is working. I place my lemon drops on my desk, and I pop one into my mouth. Albus' favorite candy. I missed him. The plan wasn't really my plan. Albus had left me the plan. I glance outside. The plan did not stop at Oliver and Hermione. Oh, no. It was much bigger than them. I frown at this thought. I wish it were only a simple love story, "But it is not." My voice is solemn, and it echoes through-out the office.

OLIVER

As much as I hate to admit it, I dreamt of her last night. She was dressed in all white. She was excruciatingly beautiful. I wince at those words, and I sip my pumpkin juice. She enters the Great Hall, and my heart drops in my chest. She is with that Finnigan boy, who can't cast a decent spell to save his life. I dread the last hour of the day. They are both in the same class. Home and Parenting. A lot of rubbish that is. Minerva may have the list, but I know she will put them together. Minerva and her mysterious ways. I scoff. She tries to live up to Albus' reputation way too much. I glare at Seamus. The fool. I scoff a second time, and stab a fork at my eggs. "I know the eggs are a bit disgusting today, but that did not warrant them a stabbing, Wood." Snape smirks at me. "The eggs are just fine, Severus. It's that stupid boy; Seamus Finnigan." That sends me reeling. Why in Merlin would I tell them that? "Ah, yes. That Granger is a pretty one, no doubt. Do you fancy her?" Reamus asks casually. I start. What the bloody hell. "Actually I just began to fancy her. After she approached the high table to talk to me, I was filled with infatuation." I confessed. I furrowed both of my brows. Why did I just say that? Filius and Snape high-fived, and afterwards Snape scowled at his hand in disgust. "Veritaserum" Lupin replied curtly. With that the lot of them got up to journey to their classroom. I sat there, and looked at my pumpkin juice with distaste.

SEAMUS

Lunch time. I had no other classes with Hermione other than Lunch, free period after lunch and Home and Parenting. Today had been an overwhelming first day. My classes were difficult and as per usual Snape had given homework on the first day. I sat with Dean, and I picked at my sandwich. Dean was going on another rant about Padma. I rolled my eyes, and I threw a piece of bread at Padma whose was at the Ravenclaw table. She whipped her head around to glare at me so fast that I thought she was going to break her neck. "Dean fancies you!" I yelled. Dean punched me in the shoulder and he turned a paralyzing pink. Padma stopped glaring at me and she looked away shyly. Padma began talking animatedly with Lavender Brown. Lavender glanced at Dean, and she made a pig face. A rather good one, I might add. Dean was looking rather downtrodden. "Go talk to her!" I hissed at him, and I gave him a hard shove in her direction. After he left to speak with her, I took out a piece of paper, and I began to write on it.

Mione,

Meet me at the lake during free period?

S.F.

I nodded my head at the letter, satisfied with its contents. I folded the paper neatly into a bird, and I tapped it with my wand. I picked up my paper, and I blew the letter to Hermione. Thank-fully, the letter made it to Hermione without being destroyed by fire. Hermione read it and it promptly burst into flames. I groaned. Damn my accent. Hermione nodded at me, and she grinned. I looked at my magic watch. It showed the day and the year. I tapped it with my wand, and it showed me the cycles of the moon. I sighed. Stupid contraption. I stood up and I made my way over to Hermione. I was surprisingly nervous. My hands were sweating uncontrollably. "Hey." I said, awkwardly. Harry and Ron responded first. "Hey Finnigan." They said in unison. For a minute I was worried; had Hermione changed her mind? Hermione finished her paper, and she turned to me. "Hey Seamus." Those two words almost made me jump for joy. She said my first name! I gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. They hypnotize me. "Flies, Seamus." Harry warned. I snapped my jaw shut. Harry nudged Ginny, and he whispered something into her ear. She tried to stifle her laugh. Stifle? Where did I learn that word? I mentally shrugged. "You ready?" I asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. She nodded. "Professor Snape made the mistake of giving us a copy of the lesson plan for the year." She stated smugly. Knowing her, she had already her homework when the night she had gotten her list. I held my arm out to her, and she took it. We left the Great Hall, and we made our way outside.

FRED

A bird. A literal bird that blew up in her face after she read it. Smooth one Finnigan. I grabbed my things, and I left for the Gryffindor Common Room. The common room was over flooded with people with students so I went to my dorm. George was too busy snogging Angelina on the couch in the Common Room to notice me passing by. I took the stairs two at a time, and I flung the door open. No one was here. Good. I opened my window and I chuckled. "Accio Firewhiskey." I whispered. The bottle was in George's and my second shop in Hogsmeade. The bottle would take a few moments of course, so I held my arm out for some time before the cool glass of the bottle touched my fingertips. I took the bottle, and I inspected it for any tampering. I decided it was okay, so I placed it at the bottom of the trunk. I locked the door to the dorm, and I sat on my bed. I have a secret, you see. I paint. George doesn't even know about it. I pulled out a large piece of canvas paper from the underside of my bed. It was a half-finished picture of Hermione. She is in a chair, holding a book, gazing out of a bright window with her hand to her lips. It is beautiful. I just can't get her eyes right. I know her eye color. It's brown. Dirt brown? No. Mahogany colored? I physically shook my head at that one. No. I conjured up a pencil, and I began to draw. If only I could get her eyes right.

HERMIONE

Seamus and I are walking near to the Lake when suddenly he says it. "Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?" I look at him oddly. "Seamus." I reply. "I hardly know what you're talking about." He sits down on a nearby rock. "Mione, you really are clueless." He laughs. I don't know whether to storm off or sit and laugh with him. I'm never clueless. "What do you mean?" He pats the rock next to him. "What I mean is irrelevant right now. Sit by me?" He asked so politely I couldn't dream of refusing, so I sat down. He gave me a warm smile. "Thanks for staying. I just want this afternoon to be nice." I returned the smile to him; I gazed out upon the lake. It was especially beautiful today. I glanced sideways at Seamus. Why is he acting so strange? He never really said much to me before. I didn't understand it, and I don't throw those words around much. I frowned. "What's wrong?" Seamus asked, not skipping a beat. I bit my lip, and he somehow glowed brighter. I couldn't explain that either. "Why have you been acting so strangely to me lately?" I asked. Seamus reached for my hand, and I flinched away instinctively. "The war, huh?" He nodded, and he withdrew his hand. I rise to my feet, and I shake my head in anger. "Why won't you answer my questions?" I ask him, and he looks at me shocked. "Mione, I didn't really want to get into this right now. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you." I stood up. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. What did he just say? "Alone time with me? Why?" I asked. I was so confused. "Mione, just drop it okay?!" He exclaimed, and I whipped my hand away from him. "You will not raise your voice at me, Seamus Finnigan." I was furious. I jump to my feet, and I storm away. Seamus just sits at the rock, in about as much anger as I am in. He shakes his head as if to rid himself of the anger. I'm pretty far away from him by that point. "Mione. Wait! I'm sorry!" He yells. I pay him no heed and I continue on my way to the castle as fast as I can. On my way to the library, I bump into one of the twins. George. He pulls me to the side of the mass of students flooding the corridors like cattle. "What's the matter, Hermione?" He asked, with genuine concern. He wipes my tears with his thumbs, and he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back with all of my strength. "It's Seamus." I whisper, tears still flooding over my cheeks. He puts me at arm's length to get a good look at me, and as if deciding I was okay he pulled me back into another hug. "If he did anything, I swear-" He begins, but I interrupt. "No. It's not that. He asked me to hang out with him, and then he kept making weird allusions to song lyrics. Then he yelled at me when I asked him to explain himself." George laughs at me, and he holds me at arm's length once more. "Hermione Jean Granger. You are the brightest witch of our generation, and you dated the Viktor Krum, yet you have no idea when a bloke fancies you?" George scoffs. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. George gave me back my personal space and he nudged me. "Quite leering at me. People are going to think I just broke up with you." Next hour was going to be awkward. "Chin up, Granger. It'll be okay." And with that he was off into the masses of people. I shuffled down the hallway. The next class I had was Home and Parenting, and I was in no hurry to get there. "Yay." I spoke aloud sarcastically, and some first years looked at me oddly. I continued down the hall which was almost nearly empty, and suddenly I was thrust against the wall. I felt hot breath against my neck. "Hey, Mudblood." He greeted me. "Malfoy, get the hell off me!" I spat at him, and I tried to pull away. He pushed me back against the wall. "I've changed Hermione." He says determinately, and his sliver eyes stare intently into mine. Malfoy hypnotized me with his eyes like that of a snake and its prey. I would have melted into the wall behind me if it was anyone else, but this was Malfoy. I give him one final shove off of me, and I run off. "Stay away from me, Malfoy!" I slip into the classroom designated for my class.

Students are still trickling in when I take my seat at the front. I could count on Harry and Ron to be the very last ones to arrive. McGonagall, Snape, and Wood stand at the front of the room. When Wood notices my gaze, he gives me a wink. McGonagall checked her watch, and she nodded at the other two professors. "Alright, Students." Professor Snape drawled. "Headmistress McGonagall will only be here for today." Snape's voice gave out and he needed a drink of water. The Head Mistress continued on for him. "As you all know, this is Home and Parenting. At Hogwarts you will experience both." Gasps were heard around the room, and Snape continued where he left off. "A spell of my own creation will give you a pretend baby to care for the next semester. This artificial will seem very real to you. That is the goal." His voice faltered once more. Professor Wood began. "Now, you all will be partnered, and you will care for the infant in your own dormitory. Each of you will live in a mini 'home' of their own." Professor Wood explained. My jaw hit the floor. McGonagall took out a rather large scroll. "I feel it's best to just push the students into the deep end and see who sinks and who swims in this particular class." She gave a small chuckle. Snape, however, remained adamant to get over with the task at hand. "I will hand you each a piece of paper with a number and directions to your dormitories. Do not lose this. This is the only copy you will receive." Professor Wood nodded and he sat on the corner of the desk on the raised portion of the classroom. "There will be two beds in a single bedroom in your 'home'. No funny business. A spell has been put into place to ensure that none of you try anything...sexual." Wood finished, he tried to keep his cool, but with the twins whistling catcalls at him it was hard to do. "Are you ready Minerva?" Snape asked, raising his brow at her. McGonagall nodded. This information was a lot to take in. I glanced at Oliver with pleading eyes. Don't do this to me! I silently begged both Oliver and Merlin. "Lavender Brown and Gregory Goyle. You will have a female baby. Please come get your paper from Professor Snape." McGonagall demanded. Lavender turned a bright pink, and she made a pig nose face. Goyle looked dumbfounded. "Come now, we haven't got all day." She ushered them. "Ronald Weasley and Katie Bell. You will also have a female." My heart was pounding rapidly. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. I chanted it in my head. "George Weasley and Padma Patil. Twins, I see. Lucky, Lucky. A male and a female." George and Padma linked arms, and they skipped up to Snape. "Thanks, Severus." George said, and Padma winked at Oliver. Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Angelina and Dean were glaring at Padma and George, obviously jealous. "Blaise Zambini and Ginvera Weasley. You will be having a male baby." Harry pounded his fist on the desk. "NO! No bloody way in hell!" He yelled, his eyes dark. Ron joined him. "Not my sister!" McGonagall shot them a glare that could take down a lion. "Would you like a residence in Azkaban for treason against the ministry, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?" Professor Wood asked them both. Blaise stood up, haughtily, and he went to Ginny's side. Suddenly I feared for her. "Blood traitor." He hissed at her as he held out his arm to her. "Death Eater." She retorted, taking his arm. Together they took their piece of paper, and joined the already paired in the back corner of the room. The Head Mistress continued on. "Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil. You will have a girl." Neville shot Luna a look of longing before he gave Parvati a warm smile. I could see Seamus getting wiggly in his seat. He saw me looking at him and he winked. Okay. There were ten boys left. Any of these ten boys would be fine, but I kind of wanted Harry. I would feel most comfortable with him. "Dean Thomas and Susan Bones. You will have a male child." Dean and Susan followed suit with looks of anger mirrored on their faces. Then I realized there were nine boys left and ten girls. My heart rose in my chest. Someone wouldn't be paired! "Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. You will have a-"McGonagall was cut off by a shriek. "NO! NOT MY DRAKEY-POO!" Pansy screamed. She clutched onto Draco's forearm. Draco shook her off, and rolled his eyes. He stood up and he gave his arm to Luna. He winced when she touched his arm. She whispered something into his ear that I couldn't distinguish, and Draco calmed down a bit. "Well, Minerva?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "A beautiful baby girl." She finished, glaring at Pansy. "Now, Miss Parkinson. Are you quite finished?" Snape asked, as he crossed his arms. Pansy sniffled and she nodded. "Seamus Finnigan and Cho Chang. You will have a boy." Seamus' smile slipped into a frown. Jealousy welled up in my chest. Cho? Harry's first crush. Cedric's last girlfriend. Seamus gave me a sad smile. Oliver and Fred in particular looked happy at this result. "Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. You will have a boy." Snape sighed and he shot Minerva a look of impatience. "Get on with it, woman!" He demanded. "Fred Weasley and Angelina. Boy. Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood. Girl." The Headmistress said in a huff. This time the entire room was in an uproar. "This, Severus, is why we take things slow." She sighed, and she put her paper down. My brain froze and Oliver fell back from the table onto the floor. Above everyone else's screams of distress, and outrage, Professor Wood outdid them all. "WHAT?! I AM A TEACHER!" The room went silent. Snape narrowed his eyes at Oliver. "Not this semester, you aren't." Then Snape smiled. He actually smiled. My brain stopped functioning. I was going to have a pretend baby in a pretend home with a pretend husband with a professor!? This was wrong, so very wrong. "Now SILENCE or I will place a silencing spell on you and body bind you all in a heartbeat!" Minerva warned. That kept the room silent. The people went to their pairs, and they stood in the corner not saying a word. I was the last to get up. Oliver took me by the hand, and he jerked me over to the corner with our piece of paper in hand. "Now, you will pick a name for your child/children. Keep in mind. This baby will actually look like you and your partner." Severus informed us. "You have ten minutes. Go." The room erupted into sound. Oliver pulled me aside. "We have a girl, am I not mistaken?" He asked, his voice heavily accented. I nodded slowly. My brain tried to resume normal function. "What shall we name her?" His expression softened. Symphony of silver tears sing to me. "Emmory?" I offered. Oliver lit up. "Yeah, sure." He laughed. I looked down at my hand, and to my surprise I was still holding Oliver's hand. He noticed as well and we both let go. "I want the baby to have my last name." He demanded. I realized something. Oliver may not have liked this idea, but he was trying to make the best of it. I followed suit. "Of course." I agreed. "And she will have your middle name. Emmory Jean Wood. It sounds fitting." My heart swelled. "I like it." I said a little bit too enthusiastically. We both went silent. "At least you're still getting paid." I offered, in hopes that it would lift his spirits. He grinned at me. "That, I don't have to grade papers for this class, and I get to be your husband." He had indeed perked up, and my face flushed. "I'd rather you than Pansy." He explained and I couldn't help but agree. Poor Harry. Minerva spoke again. "I'm glad to see you all are trying to make an effort." Her smile was genuine. "Now, have you all chosen names?" There was positive feedback. Actual positive feedback. "Okay. The Goyle family. What have you chosen?" Lavender piped up first. "Lucia Mae Goyle." She was beaming. "Nice. The Weasley family. Ronald's to be precise." Katie was clutching Ron around the waist, and she was smiling. "Hugo Fabian Weasley." Ron stated proudly. Minerva nodded her head. "The George Weasley family?" George and Padma's arms were linked. "Aiden Arthur Weasley." Sang George. "And Alexa Marie Weasley." Padma chimed in. "More Weasleys." Snape sighed. Minerva gave him a warning look. "The Zambinis?" Blaise and Ginny stood together, Blaise held Ginny tightly by the arm and she looked uncomfortable. "Gage Iver Zambini." Blaise stated, dully. "Gage Iver Weasley." Ginny corrected him, and she smirked. "Zambini!" He retorted. "Fine, I'll allow it." Ginny replied smugly. Blaise huffed and he sat down in his chair pulling Ginny along with him. "The Longbottoms?" Neville stood. "L-l-Lucia Rose Longbottom." He stammered. They droned on, but I didn't pay much attention. My gaze fell upon Seamus, who was holding Cho close to him. My heart stopped, and my chest tightened. I hugged my arms around me, and I looked anywhere else but at him. I thought he fancied me. How naïve and self-absorbed I had been. "The Finnigan's" I finally heard McGonagall call out. Seamus and Cho looked at each other, and then at McGonagall. "Our baby boy will be named Cedric Albus Finnigan." Cho squealed, a hint of a tear lingering in her eye. I snorted, and I buried my head into my arms. I let him make a fool of me. I looked up and George shot me a look of sincerity. I smiled slightly at him. I wasn't that desperate. It's not like anyone could ever really love me anyways. "The Potter's?" I froze once more. I peeked at Harry, who now had Pansy clutching to his forearm. He looked stressed, and I wanted to get up and give him a hug. This project was taking a nasty toll on us. "James Albus Potter." Harry spoke carefully, and Pansy kept her loud mouth shut for once. Fred and Angelina were next, and surprising enough they kept each other at arms length. "Daniel Miles Weasley." Angelina whispered. Fred just glared at Oliver. McGonagall's gaze turned on Oliver and I. "And the wood family?" She questioned, as she smiled at me. "Emmory." Oliver grinned. "Emmory Jean Wood." I finished for him.

**A/N: Also, I realize what Adam Young says in 'Lonely Lullaby' is not Emmory. Although I always assumed that is what it was and I fell in love with the name. I am probably starting a second fanfic story that is a Secret Circle crossover. If you don't know what that is, you can find the entire season on Netflix. I have to admit. It really didn't interest me at first, but I liked the character Adam Conant. So, I'm stealing him sort of. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay. I feel super bad about not updating more chapters lately, so I have decided to dedicate the entirety of my friday night to typing a few more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm typing on. What a shame.**

**Chapter Six: Sex in the Library**

**HERMIONE**

"We will meet every tuesday and every thursday. For the other days, this hour may be used as free period. You will be assigned a house-elf to help act as a nanny for your baby while you are in classes, but otherwise you will take care of your children yourselves." Minerva's eyes sparkled gloriously as she spoke. "Your babies will appear in their cradles at 6 a.m. accordingly. I bid you all good night, and good luck to you all." Minerva paused for a moment, and she glanced at me. "You are all dismissed." I sprang to my feet, and I flung myself at Ginny. We grabbed each other by the arms, and we ran . We ran, and ran until we could run no longer. We finally stopped when we reached the Gryffindor common room. "Those wankers are just..." We were both out of breath, and Ginny strained to speak as she huffed and puffed from her seat on the couch. I sat down next to her as tired as she was. "The ministry is absolutely..." I agreed, and we both flung our hands up together. "Mad!" We yell, and we errupt into a fit of giggles. Then a sudden silence settled over us. "Blaise Zambini." Ginny whimpers. Her big blue eyes are wide with fear, and something that looks like determination? I hug her, and she clings onto me. This year was not going to plan. We both burst into tears. Harry barrels into the common room. "Ginny!" He cries, and he holds out his arms for her. She flings herself into them and clutches onto him for dear life. Ronald walks in shortly after Harry, and he sits down next to me. "Mione." He whispers, touching my shoulder. I wipe my face and I turn to him. I look into my best friends crystal blue eyes, and he looks into my own. "Seamus is nice and all, but I'm actually quite glad that you were paired with Oliver." He confesses to me. I nod at him. He's making perfect sense, and I shouldn't doubt him. He knows me better than anyone else, except maybe Harry or Ginny. "I mean only a teacher would be able to keep up with your wit." Ron laughed, nudging me. I laughed along with him, and he gave me a side hug. Ronald held me in his arm. "Now, let's get some dinner. I'm starving!" He cries. That serves to make me laugh even harder, and he pulls me to my feet. I glance at Harry and Ginny. They haven't moved from the spot that I first saw them in. "They will be fine." Ronald promises me. I hope so.

The Great Hall is alive with chatter. Ron and I sit down in our usual spots. George is raving on about his dislike for Parents and Home. I try my best to avoid Olivers eyes from the High Table. I succeed for the most part. That is until Seamus slips into the hall with Cho. Seamus is holding her close, and he is whispering something in her ear that is making her blush. I can't take my eyes off of them together. Something inside of me breaks. My chest hurts, and I glance away. "Slimy Git." Ron spat out the words as if they tasted worse than polyjuice potion. My knees felt weak, and Ron pats my shoulder. It wasn't too long before Seamus arrived at my side. "Hello, love." he laughed at me as he sat down. It took all of my power not to let tears well up into my eyes. I can't believe I let myself fancy a ferret like that. I stood up to leave. "I'm not hungry." I comment to Ron, but then I saw Harry and Ginny. I immeadiately sat back down. With Ron to my left and Seamus to my right, Harry and Ginny sat across from us. "How's it going, mates?" Ron asked, with a mouthfull of turkey. Harry looked grim, but he managed a half-hearted smile. "How do you think, Ron?" He asked, and he gestured at Pansy. Ron went silent, and he continued to eat his food. "Harry, Gin. It's only a semester. Just ignore them until then." I suggested. Then it happened. Seamus and Cho were flirting from across the room, and Seamus kept bumping into me. "Seamus! You foul thing! Would you stop bumping into me?" I demanded. The Gryffindor table went silent. A red-headed twin popped up. "Oi! Granger's got a mean streak!" His other twin high-fived him, and their group burst into laughter. Seamus laughed along with them, and he looked at me a faux expression of shock covering his face. "But, Mione. I was only talking to the mother of my soon to be child." Seamus smirked at me. Ron and Harry's mouth dropped open. I was about to tell him off, when a hand was put onto my shoulder. "Miss Granger, come. We must find our quarters." I look up into the eyes of Oliver Wood, and I thank him with silently. "Why yes, Professor." Seamus glares at Oliver, and Oliver returned it with a smile. "Mr. Finnigan." He says, brightly. Oliver holds out his hand to me, and I take it graciously. As I stand, I am violently yanked down by my other arm. "Let me go, Seamus." I warned, and he stared at me with determination. "Mione..." He pleaded, trailing off. Oliver pushed Seamus' hand off. "Let her be." He said with a very heavy scottish accent. "Professor Wood. You better treat her right, or you won't see tomorrow." Oliver leaned near him. "Is that a threat, Mr. Finnigan?" I began to grow furious with the both of them. Ron flung his hands into the air. "Have you all gone mad?" He cried. "Seamus, you have been flirting up a storm with Cho! You don't care about Hermione, so stop pretending you do! And You, Oliver. You're a teacher! Merlins Pants!" Ron scolded. Harry snapped out of his trance. "Ron's right you know!" Harry flinched at his words. "I never thought I would say that." He mumbled and he shivered. Oliver and Seamus raised their hands in protest, and they began to say things like. "It was his fault!", "I do fancy her!", and "He's just a bloody moron!". Harry sighed and he ran his hand through his messy jet black hair. "Oliver. Give me the paper to your quarters." He demanded. Oliver complied, and he handed over the crumpled piece of parchment. "Geminio." Harry spoke clearly, as he tapped his want to the paper. He handed one back to Oliver and the other to myself. "Now, Oliver, Seamus. You both march right up to your rooms!" Ginny scolded, much like her mother would. Oliver was going to speak another word of protest when Ginny glared at him. He cringed and he obeyed, but Seamus glared right back at her. "Piss off." He said as he walked over to Dean. He was turning red, and Cho was smiling at me. I didn't like that smile. It looked a little too much like Bellatrixs'. I leaned onto Ron's shoulder. "Thanks Ron." I whispered. Ron dropped his food onto his plate, and he stared at me in awe. "You want to do what in the library?" He asked incredioulsly. "What?" I asked, this time loud enough for Harry and Ginny to hear. Milk spurted out of Ginny's nose, and Harry choked on his mashed potatos. Ron looked at me in awe. "What?" I asked, looking Harry right in the eye. "Hermione!" Ron cried, hurt. "I was going to accept your offer, but it appears you are quite the harlot today!" I froze. What. In. Bloody. Hell. "Ronald! You git, what are you going on about?" I snorted at him. Ronald pushed away his plate. "Hermione! I said no." Ginny face palmed. "Did you just ask us to have a threesome in the library?" Harry questioned, raising his eyebrow. I looked at him oddly. "No... what are you both going on about?" Harry turned to Ron, and they both froze. "Yup. That's what she said." Ron squeaked. Suddenly Fred popped up behind me. "If I may interject. I think I know what's going on. " Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded their head vigourously. I turned to Fred. "Fred, what am I saying? What is going on?" Fred's eyes twinkled, and he winked at me. "Anytime, love." I folded my arms, and I frowned. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" I cry, and the entire hall goes quiet. Suddenly Snape appeared at our table, and he glared at me. "What is the meaning of all of this brouhaha?" He drawled. I was panicing and I didn't know what to do. "Snape, I don't know what's going on!" I whine at him. Snape starts. "Well, erm. Miss Granger, I-""Someone's casted a repetitive phrase spell on her." Neville interrupted Snape. My fears grew. "What the bloody hell happened?" I exclaim at Neville. Neville turns a dark shade of pink. "H-h-hermione. You keep-p asking everyone if they want to have sex in the library." Neville stutters, and my friends burst into laughter. "I created that spell!" Fred cried. Snape looks at me, then he looks to the door, and he makes a run for it. "Snaaaaape!" I whine loudly after him. The great hall bursts into laughter. "DIBS!" Fred yells and he throws me over his shoulder. He too runs out of the great hall. He runs down the corridor with me hanging on his shoulder. "Fred, take me to the infirmiry." I demand. Fred glances back at me. "Sorry, Love. But I'm taking you to the infirmary. He grins at me and I kick him. "You dirty old man!" I yell. "It amazes me how much you want to, Granger. But I remain vigilant. You have to go to the infirmary."

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

I storm out of the infirmary in a huff. I had asked Harry, Ron twice, Fred and Snape several times, Neville, and Madam Pomfrey if they wanted to have sex in the library. I sighed and I rubbed my temples. Today was the longest day of my life. I pulled out the piece of paper that had the directions to my room. I concentrated on the paper until I had burned the image into my mind. I walked silently down the corridor, hoping that Draco had given out the prefects duties. My mind wandered to Seamus, and I instantly got a headache. "Why me?' I asked the darkened, echoed hallways. I turned a corner and I bumped into the devil himself. "Hey, watch-"Seamus cut himself off, and he helped me off of the floor. "Sorry." He whispers. "It's fine." is my meek reply. Not closing the space between us was hard. I wanted to hug him. Just give in, and give up. We stare at each other for a moment. "No." His voice gives out, but he gulps and he tries to continue. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I saw you holding Oliver's hand in class, and I just snapped. I don't know..." Seamus trails off, and he leans against the cool stone wall of the corridor. "I was jealous. So I thought that if I made you jealous... It all seems so stupid in retrospective." He confesses to me. I lean against the wall as well. I press my cheek to the freezing rock. " I know that it has only been two days, but that's all it took for me. Just two days to get to know someone I have known for the better part of my life. I love you." His last words come out in a whisper. I felt something wet fall from my face. Something taht I have become quite accustomed to the last seven years of my life. I hadn't been thinking clearly these last few days. Especially today. Seamus' gaze intesified. I was hypnotized. He was cute, of course, and he hasn't really been perfect. Then again who is? I stand up straight. "I love you." My voice was so small I could barely hear it. My heart soared but I didn't feel quite complete. I mentally shook my head. He stood up as well, and he inched his way closer to me. We met halfway, and he pulled me into a hug. "I am so glad to hear that." He whispers, and he kisses my forehead. I hug him even tighter. Tonight we would both go home to two different families. Two different spouses, and two different children. We wouldn't be able to be with each other very often. It was a sad thought. I never wanted to let go. "After we go home tonight... Where does that leave us?" He asked, his face buried into my hair. "I don't know, Seamus." I replied, honestly. He pulled away from me. "I don't want to lose you." I looked at the paper in my hand, and so did Seamus. "Where is it?" He asked. I grabbed his hand with my free one. "Second floor." I sighed. Seamus' face brightened, and he squeezed my hand. "May I walk you home?" he asked, and I smiled at him. "Eight days a week."

**FRED**

My heart is thundering loudly in my ears. She's haunting me. I can't believe she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember any of that night. I leaned my face into the breeze. The wind whispered her name all around me. I rested against the tree behind me. How could she forget? She told me in her drunked stupor that she loved me. That night, I felt like the luckiest wizard alive. I finally had the girl of my dreams. Then she acted like nothing had happened. I wanted the tree to erode behind me. I wanted it to swallow me up. I took a swig from the bottle of firewhiskey I held. The burn on the way down was comforting. If I could drink myself to the point of oblivion, I would. George had asked me if I wanted him to make me forget. "Not for all of the galleons in the world. I repeated my reply from that night to the vast nothingness of the lake.

**GEORGE**

I watched Fred from a distance. He was so depressed. She made me do it. Hermione had asked me to obliviate her. I obliged, of course. I would never tell Fred that. I walked back to the castle doors. There was nothing I could do for him tonight.


	7. Excuses

Author's Note: I am very sorry. I lost my notebook with the story in it. I will find it. I just have to clean my room... I did get a laptop though so expect more stories. :) How could I leave you off at chapter six? I'll just search for the notebook theeeen iron my hands. Sorry again.


End file.
